Calling All The Angels
by ChloeRhiannonX
Summary: When her best friends sudden death sents Courtney into a downward depression, only one person could ever console her...  In loving memory of Vanessa.


**Calling All The Angels**

Blurry eyes and running make-up...But Courtney didn't care what she looked like at that moment. Her life was over. Her world was gone. Receiving the news had been the worst experience of Courtney's life.

Her mother hadn't been much of a motherly figure to Courtney, but as the phone had rang and she had dived to pick it up, her eyes were watching her daughter as she descended down the staircase.

The way the older woman's eyes cast an unfamiliar glow over her, Courtney froze.

"Alright...I'll tell her." She replaced the handset and held her hands out for her daughter to grasp. Courtney was very hesitant, but she reluctantly held onto her mother's bony fingers, wanting to know what was going to be said next.

The two sat down on the bottom steps of the spiral stairway and Courtney wasn't quite sure what was going on. Her mother had never requested to speak with her in such a manner, nor ever given her that look before.

"Courtney, sweetheart..." She paused, trying to plan what she was going to say next. "You understand that everything in this life, no matter how cruel, happens for a reason, right?" The young brunette nodded her head, worried to speak out loud. "And you know that no matter what, I am always here if you want to talk to me, right?" She nodded again, trying to see where her mother was going with this.

The older woman sighed, not knowing how she was going to tell her daughter. The news was obviously going to destroy her; there was no doubt about it.

"Courtney...Bridgette's gone."

"Gone?" Courtney slowly questioned, "Gone where?" Her mother reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind Courtney's ear, looking at the innocent look on her face.

"To Heaven." Courtney wanted to tell her mother that she wasn't a child, that she knew what death was. But the reality of it had sunk in too fast.

Bridgette was...Dead?

No. It was impossibility. Bridgette could not be dead; the doctors had said she had been doing fine. No. No. They couldn't have been lying, Bridgette was almost perfectly healthy. After the accident...

But tears had already started falling and Courtney couldn't think in any more than a daze. Her mother tried to pull her in for a hug, but she refused. The young girl got to her feet and ran for back upstairs, straight to her bedroom.

And that was where she was...Five hours later. No food, no water, no bathroom breaks. Solid crying into her pillow for all of eternity. Nothing in her life was ever going to be the same without her best friend by her side.

No more sleepovers or rating the boys in the cafeteria. All of the laughing and the inside jokes were gone. No more Bridgette. No more Courtney...

Courtney was an empty black hole with nothing to stop her from feeling so empty. She had the whole world at her feet that morning, but now it was all gone. Without her best friend at her side, Courtney was at a loss for life. Nothing made sense, nothing was correct. It was just a gaping darkness that had spread like wildfire throughout her life.

Just when everything was going right, something just had to go wrong.

"Courtney..."

"GO AWAY!" She shouted through her sobs, not wanting to speak to anyone at that moment.

"Courtney..."

"GO AWAY!" The brunette repeated, all sounds being as muffled as her own words to her. She wasn't thinking straight, she was crying her heart out into her stained pillows.

"I can't go away, Courtney." But refused didn't turn to look. She kept of crying, sobbing, hurting. "I can wait..." Right up until there was nothing left inside her. No more tears. No more pain. Just numbness.

She did eventually roll over onto her back, wanting to just lie there and stare up at her ceiling. But something had caught her eye. Something that wasn't usually there. A person...Courtney tried to think and realized that her mother had probably never left her room as she didn't remember hearing the door shut again. But as she turned her head to tell her to leave, she wasn't faced with her mother...

"Are you ready to talk now?"

Bridgette.

Courtney sat up quicker than she had ever moved before. It was not possible. Her mother had told her the inevitable news; there was no possible way that her best friend-her best friend who had died in the early hours of that morning-could have been sat on Courtney's desk chair.

"No..." Courtney winced, almost in pain.

"Okay, I can wa-"

"No, you c-can't be here!" Courtney tumbled over her words, trying to force them all out at once. "You-You-You're DEAD!" It hurt to admit it, but it was the truth. The God given truth because Bridgette was not supposed to be there...

"I am." She replied. The blonde was taking the news much better than Courtney was, almost as if she had come to terms with it before it had even happened. "But I can't move on, Courtney. I need you to know that it's okay...Things are perfectly fine." Courtney shook her head, not believing it. "Listen to me, Courtney...I'm going to a better place. I'll be safe there...I'll be waiting there for you. I promise you that this isn't goodbye; this is a simple see you later. Like always, right? Because me ad you never say goodbye because we always say each other again." Courtney nodded, biting her trembling lip, tears streaming down her face. She was a mess...But Bridgette had seen her looking much worse. "I have to go now, Courtney...But remember, I'm always here with you." The blonde threw her arms around her best friend's neck, holding her close for the last time in that life time. Courtney barely had any time to respond as Bridgette started fading away from her. She wanted to call out, but she couldn't. She couldn't stop her best friend from going to a better place. Things would be okay in the end, they always were.

A/N: :'(

RIP Vanessa May Lane 3

Picturesque Fantasies

16/4/1998-20/1/2012

You are an amazing girl and are truly missed by so many.

We only spoke once or twice, but I wish I had gotten to know you so much better.

You will never be forgotten...


End file.
